Vanilla Spice
by kellegirl
Summary: Sora thought Roxas and Axel were vanilla, they proved him wrong. Transferred from my other account. Bondage, anal, mild BDSM, traumatized Sora.


_Me: This is spawned from an odd thought that comes from an old comment that I don't even remember who said it. The comment, 'Roxas is the vanilla version of Sora.' I did have this up on the name NaremeHaven, I shut that account down and am now transferring all my stuff over here.  
_

_Disclaimer: I really don't think Disney would be too pleased with what I'm about to write._

_Warning: Kink of the kinky kind. And a traumatized Sora._

XxXxXxXxXx

"All I'm saying is that you're boring," the brunet said as he sucked on his soda.

"I'm boring?" the blond raised an eyebrow, "Sora, who was it that blew up the chemistry lab?"

"Axel."

"Okay, fair enough. But who helped?"

"Roxas," Sora looked at the blond bluntly, "You're not going to convince me that was your idea. Just face it, you're the vanilla to my chocolate cinnamon spice." The brunet snapped his fingers to punctuate his statement.

"That has to be one of the gayest things I've ever heard you say," Roxas shook his head, "And I grew up with you."

"Just admit that you're boring and I'll drop it."

"You have no idea how un-boring I really am."

"Admit you are vanilla!" Sora grinned maniacally as he practically yelled at the blond.

"I'm about as far away from vanilla as you can get," Roxas grinned right back, "Right Axel?"

"I'm sorry?" the redhead looked over at the blond blankly, "What were you talking about?"

"Sora thinks I'm vanilla."

Axel burst out laughing, his entire body shaking as he clutched at his stomach. The lanky redhead slumped over the table, knocking his drink onto the floor and looked as if he was about to start crying. "Ro-rox-Roxas...vanil-oh my god! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" he panted.

"See," Roxas smirked, "Axel doesn't think I'm vanilla."

"Axel is on your side though," Sora pouted, "He's your boyfriend, he has to agree with you."

"Oh my fucking god!" Axel laughed as he fell off his seat onto the floor.

"I don't think I'd get that reaction if I was vanilla," Roxas raised one eyebrow as he gazed at his brother.

"You're not going to convince me," Sora waved the blond away.

"He convinced me," Axel called from where he was lying on his back on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You've been a bad boy," Roxas purred as he circled the redhead, "What am I going to do about that?"

"Mmph," Axel cried through the ball gag stuffed into his mouth.

Emerald eyes followed the petite blond as he moved, raking over the black leather that covered tan skin. Roxas wore leather chaps, the front clearly showing his arousal, thigh high leather boots, and a small leather jacket. In his right hand was a riding crop that lashed out to strike Axel's bare chest.

"I didn't give you permission to speak!" the blond snapped.

Axel lowered his eyes, his body shaking with need. He was witting in a simple wooden chair, his hands bound behind his back with a length of rope and his ankles secured to the front legs of the chair. He was stark naked, completely at Roxas' mercy. Feeling the blond move behind him, the redhead tensed, uncertain what was to come. A soft chuckle met his movement and a hand dug into his thick mane of crimson spikes before yanking his head back. Staring up at the ceiling, Axel nearly went cross eyed when bright sapphire eyes were suddenly right in front of him.

"Bad boy," Roxas murmured and struck the redhead across the knees with the riding crop.

Axel let out something between a moan and a whimper as the crop hit, his erection twitching and begging for contact. Biting on the ball in his mouth, the redhead tried to pout as he stared rather pitifully at Roxas in hopes of getting some attention. When the blond just smirked and moved back out of his line of sight, Axel cursed. Immediately he stiffened. He didn't have permission to speak. Holding completely still, the redhead tried to hear what Roxas was doing, but no sound reached his ears.

"You're being really bad tonight," Roxas whispered in the redhead's ear, causing him to jump, "I wonder why. Maybe I should teach you what happens when you don't learn."

A soft hand moved down from Axel's shoulder, running over the redhead's toned chest and stomach, before dipping into coarse red hair circling his sex. Axel squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to control himself as he was gripped harshly, but a soft whine escaped him none the less. Roxas tisked lightly and looped his other arm around the redhead's neck as he rested his chin on Axel's shoulder. More soft whines and groans escaped unwillingly as the blond began to move his hand along Axel's length.

"Hush," Roxas cooed as he ran his tongue along the redhead's earlobe, "Don't make this worse for yourself."

Flexing his hands in an attempt to distract himself, Axel managed to keep his moans contained. He could feel Roxas smirking against the side of his face as he placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek. The hand that had been slung so carelessly across Axel's neck dropped down and slender fingers pinched one of his nipples. A shrill yelp sounded from behind the ball gag and Roxas chuckled.

"I guess I'm going to have to really punish you," the blond purred.

Suddenly Roxas pulled away, deliberately walking across Axel's visual field as he made his way to a dresser by the door. A smirk crossed the blonde's lips and the redhead couldn't help but wince slightly when he noticed which drawer was being opened. The smaller male sauntered over to the chair, kneeling down with an innocent smile that didn't touch his lips. A soft hand returned to stroke the redhead's length and the smile turned wicked as Axel stared down imploringly.

"Why do nervous?" Roxas asked lightly as he stroked, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Axel couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, immediately chastising himself when Roxas' hand stilled. Looking down with wide eyes, the redhead watched as the blond scowled slightly before once again adopting a look of innocence. Axel went totally still as the smaller male leaned forward, plump lips parting and a pink tongue darting out to brush against the flushed head of his cock. A ragged groan escaped him immediately followed by a squeak as one of his nipples was harshly pinched.

"Quiet," Roxas said firmly before leaning down and taking as much of Axel's length as he could into his mouth.

The redhead dug his nails into his palms as his head fell back, his breathing ragged. He could hear it wheezing through his nose as he fought for control, knowing full well that if he didn't get his body's reactions reigned in soon he was going to lose it and that would only result in more punishment. His thoughts of control were shattered when Roxas swallowed, the constriction around his cock causing his mind to go completely blank. His mind was concentrated solely on the warmth surrounding him and the pleasure it was causing. When quite suddenly Roxas withdrew his head, Axel snapped his head forward, glaring intently. The blond gave him a challenging look and Axel quickly dropped his head backwards, not wanting to push the smaller male into doing anything. A soft hand encircled him and for a moment he thought he was going to get relief, but it withdrew as well. In it's place was a snug, metallic feeling and one glance confirmed that Roxas had indeed placed a cock ring at the base of Axel's erection.

Smiling sweetly, Roxas rose from his place on the floor and straddled the redhead, kissing the side of his neck and face as he positioned himself. He was just about to push down when a shriek sounded. Both Roxas and Axel's heads snapped towards the door. There stood Sora, white as a sheet, horror written across his face.

"Sora," Roxas said lazily as he slowly lowered himself onto the shocked redhead, "Didn't I tell you to knock when Axel and I are in here alone?"

The brunet sputtered for a moment, his eyes flicking from the horrified Axel's face to Roxas' calm one to the place where the pair were obviously connected. Sapphire eyes rolled up and the brunet dropped in a dead faint.

"Sora?" another voice said curiously, "Are you alri-"

"Hi Riku," Roxas said offhandedly as he began to ride Axel.

"Oh come on!" the silver haired man said in exasperation, "I don't need to see this again!"

"Then take Sora and leave," Roxas moaned as he let his head drop to Axel's shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXx

"..."

"Stop staring at me like that," Roxas snapped.

"You're not vanilla," Sora mumbled as he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"I could have told you that," Axel muttered.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I like a dominant uke, deal with it. This made me giggle while writing it, you really have no idea._

_Cautai: Mostly because her dad was in the room for the majority of it._

_Me: Yeah, basically. Let me know what you think._


End file.
